peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 August 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-12 ; Comments *A 75 minute recording of a two hour broadcast is available. *John speculates on the afterlife. If there is one, he believes he will get past the pearly gates, because in all of his life, he never referred to women as "chicks" nor money as "bread" or wore a baseball cap backwards. *Tracks not included on the available recordings are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Dick Dale #2, recorded 1995-07-10. No known commercial release. *Dreadzone #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 24 September 1994. Session recorded 1994-08-21. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Radio One Sessions . Tracklisting :File 1 begins :(JP: ‘I Hope you’re ready listeners for two hours of mechanically recovered fun, starting with the Dirt Merchants.’) This is probably a reference to the BSE (or mad cow disease) crisis, where mechanically recovered meat may have played a part. *Dirt Merchants: Trip Trip (CD – Scarified) Zero Hour *Dick Dale: Fish Taco (Peel Session) *Fastbacks: I Live In A Car (7 inch split with Meices) Gearhead Records *Dreadzone: Cause & Fx (Peel Session) # @ *Fall: The League Of Bald Headed Men (2xLP - The Twenty-Seven Points) Permanent *Further: Wett Katt (2x7 inch – Distance) Lissy's Records *Cool Hand Flex: The Melody Madness Mix (Various Artists 3xLP - A Way Of Life – Live) Ministry Of Sound # @ *Urusei Yatsura: Lo-Fi (7 inch – Siamese) Ché Trading :(5:30 news) *Aftrax: Insenser (12 inch - Extended Play) Nova Mute # @ *Dick Dale: Kiss Of Fire (Peel Session) *Bear: If There's Such A Thing As Angels (7 inch - split with Bardo Pond) Ché Trading *Pimlico: Play For Today (12 inch – Pimlico EP) Vinyl Japan *Dreadzone: Maximum (Peel Session) # @ *Barbara Evans: Beatnik Daddy (Various Artists CD – Beat, Beat, Beatsville!) Bongo Records @ *Gink: Crumble (7 inch) Potential Ashtray *Richard Bartz: Plonk (2xLP – Sc-Fi) Disko B # & *Tassilli Players: Durban Poison (LP - The Wonderful World of Weed In Dub) Universal Egg # & *Dick Dale: Let's Go Tripping (Peel Session) *Modest Mouse: Woodgrain (7 inch - Blue Cadet - 3 Do You Connect?) K & *Thrush Puppies: I Came (7 inch) 2 Damn Loud :File 1 ends *Overlord: I Am The Lord (12 inch – Overeasy) Jolly Roger Records # & *Palace Music: New Partner (LP - Viva Last Blues) Domino § *Spacemaid: Teen Sensation (7 inch) Les Disques De Popcor § *Dreadzone: Me Bong (Peel Session) # & *J Church: You Almost Feel Sad (2x7 inch - Lama Temple) Damaged Goods & *Dick Dale: Peter Gunn (Peel Session) § *Beatnik Filmstars: New Boyfriend And Black Suit (7 inch) Mobstar § *Girl Of The Year: Automatic Yeah Yeah (7 inch) Badlands § *Scorpio: Machines (12 inch) Deep Red Recordings # & *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked & available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-08-12 (incomplete) *2) Dat_091_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-08-xx Peel Show LE238 *4) 1995-08-xx Peel Show LE239 ;Length *1) 01:17:03 *2) 03:58:40 (00:52:17 to 01:40:27) (from 01:24:55 unique) *3) 1:28:00 (from 1:01:32) *4) 1:33:59 (20:23-21:39 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together and to Isector for recording 1) and Max-Dat for recording 2). *3) Created from LE238 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1995 Lee Tape 238 *3,4) Created from LE239 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1995 Lee Tape 239 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3.4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes